


【allflo】甜蜜的痛苦

by Riginanarchist



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Cock Rings, Cum control, Multi, Slavery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist
Summary: 为了保证演出效果他被要求身体一直保持在敏感状态，导演说得很露骨，要求他一个星期只能射一次。
Relationships: allflo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. allflo1

**Author's Note:**

> *非健康关系  
> *物化角色  
> *总之就是所有人都欺负flo  
> *当时写这篇觉得过于羞耻没有提除flo所有演员的名字

就跟足球运动员比赛之前不允许和女朋友单独见面一样，有些演员在巡演期间中也有类似的要求，有时甚至要更严苛。为了保证演出效果他被要求身体一直保持在敏感状态，导演说得很露骨，要求他一个星期只能射一次。一开始他觉得也不是那么难嘛，毕竟每天的场次结束后基本上已经精疲力尽了，只想爬上床睡觉，一般没什么性需求。

他还被要求戴上抑精环，带锁孔的那种，一是防止他违反规定，二是为了防止他在舞台上出现不得体的反应。这他也答应了，这看起来不算是太过过分的要求，正常的排泄不会有受到任何妨碍，就是上厕所的时候躲到隔间里就是了。这时候他还心态良好。

五天过去了，他已经五天没有发生过任何性行为，撸都没有撸过。然而让他为之禁欲的那场戏却是色情得很，过多的肢体接触，意味不明的歌词和过满的情绪都能让已经五天没有发泄的他轻易产生性冲动，多亏了导演给的环，虽然疼，但好在没有出什么演出事故。那场戏结束之后，他赶紧跑到卫生间，解开腰带拉开裤链，却不知道接下去该怎么办，撸是撸不了了，难道要给它一下？那也太疼了……没办法他只好把它再次塞回裤子里，坐在后台努力平复下去。还有两天，他想着，后台晚上就可以射一次了，他寄希望于此。

星期日的晚场刚刚结束他就找到保管着他钥匙的同事——是的，虽然有些难以接受，但他接受监督禁欲是全剧组都知道的事情——他说：“那个到时间了，我可不可以……”那位同事一脸茫然地看着他：“什么到时间了？”

“就是……”他感到脸上有些发烫，“已经一周了，导演说我一周后可以有一次那个……”

“你到底想说什么？你瞧，我的戏服还没有换，我的女朋友还在等着我。”

“哦……抱歉，就是那把钥匙，那个环的钥匙……”他眼睛四处乱瞟着。

“哦，我想起来了，就在我衣服的兜里。不过导演是要求我来监督你，毕竟只能有一次，你明白我说的吧？”

什么？他睁大了眼睛，射一次的意思……就真的是一次啊？他本来还以为是有一个晚上他可以尽情地发泄一下。而且还要有人监督？这是要他在同事眼睛底下自慰吗？这……

同事看到他的表情，就知道他明白了是怎么个情况，他拍了拍他的肩膀：“忍一忍就过去了，我知道这要求有多操蛋，但这都是为了演出效果是不是？等巡演过去就好了。这样，我晚上去你房间找你，我们就定在一点半怎么样？”

他愣愣地点了点头，衣服下面的阴茎还在肿胀发疼，他只好扯了扯裤子去更衣室换衣服。他咬着牙挺过签收和堵门的环节，粉丝看他脸色有些不好看，都没有太难为，签了字就让他走了。

回到酒店，他洗过澡没等多久就听见同事的敲门声。他开了门，把对方让进屋里，两个人都有点手足无措，最后还是同事先开的口：“那……开始吧？你想坐在哪儿，还是去厕所？”

他脸红到了耳根，“厕所吧。”于是两个人挤到厕所里，他慢吞吞地脱掉裤子，还有内裤，同事把钥匙递给他，他试了几次都插不进锁孔，同事好心地蹲下帮他开锁。不知道是不是因为厕所有些闷，他感觉有些眩晕。终于，环顺利打开了，他手哆哆嗦嗦地扶上阴茎。才感受到手的碰触，那被锁了七天的小东西立刻精神起来，都不用他撸上几下就已经肿胀地滴水了。

“真是憋得挺难受啊……”同事为了缓解尴尬的气氛说，但他觉得更加尴尬了，然后换了一个话题，“我觉得你形状不错。”呃……好像也不是一个好话题，他干脆不说话了。

在别人的注视下自慰真不是一件容易事，但经过被挑逗和被禁欲，已经非常敏感，几十下之后，他就射到了马桶里。他刚缓了缓，同事就把环递过来了，他实在不太好意思说再让我来一次吧之类的话，还是乖乖把那坚硬的小东西套在刚刚软下去的阴茎上，咔哒一声锁扣严丝合缝地扣在了一起。

同事走了，他吞了吞口水，依然特别想要，但起码今晚是没有任何可能了。

他本以为他已经受足了委屈，但没想到周一导演说觉得他的戏还不够，还不能表现出那种绝望和甜蜜的痛苦。可让人想不到的是，导演提出了更过分的要求，他说要进一步提高他身体的敏感度。其中包括舞台上加入一些道具和舞台下更多的身体接触。

他听了很难接受，无处释放的性欲让他情绪有些不稳定：“可我们这是音乐剧，又不是拍色情片！” 

导演哼笑一声，说：“那你过来，我来跟你说说戏，这里我要你眼含泪光，这里我要你腰软倒在伴舞身上，这里你的声音里要包含爱欲的绝望……这里我要……”他从未被爱欲逼到那个地步，又怎么体会到剧中人的绝望呢？

他感觉自己有些理亏，但仍觉得委屈，“那为什么他不用这些？”

导演知道他指的是谁，导演捏了捏他的肩膀：“我选你做a卡有我自己的道理，你有你的无法替代的地方。来看这部戏的观众，是来找快乐的，痛苦和教育意义他们在其他剧里已经得到的够多了，我们只是满足他们想要的。”导演接着描述，他演的角色应该处在怀春少女和多情寡妇之间的交界处，既有对情欲既向往又有还未经人事的羞怯；尝过个中滋味后又碍于廉耻不敢再次体验。他就按照这个方向努力就行。

好吧……他只好同意下来。同时他的同事们也承担了一些任务，他们对此没有丝毫不满。

首先是他的乳头，另一个同事把他压在化妆间的单人沙发上，打开了他阴茎上的环，他骑坐在他身上，一手探到身后去撸他的阴茎，一手去逗弄他的乳尖。一开始他的乳头还算不上敏感，只有用指尖边缘刮蹭的时候才能感受到丝丝痒意。但是这位同事很耐心，把乳头逗到硬起来又按进柔软的乳肉里，转着圈揉强迫它又软下去，又用指节侧面拨弄稍微有些鼓胀的乳晕。他见他的阴茎撸出水了就不再去管，看它有些软了才又把它撸硬。他把可怜兮兮的那一小坨肉吃进嘴里，用舌头拨弄，用嘴唇吸吮，有时他会故意把乳尖用牙齿碰破一点，那样愈合了之后乳尖就会更敏感。

这位同事每天都会来玩他的乳头，有时会欣喜地告诉他：“你看你变得更敏感了哦，只要稍微吹吹气拨弄两下它们就会硬起来了。”同事很耐心同时也很有原则，他每次勃动着要射的时候，他的手保准会离开他的阴茎，他会给他追逐他的手指的胸膛一点爱抚，或者和他接吻，但无论怎么样他会都不会让他射出来。他被情欲敖得一边喘息一边哭出来的时候，他会吻掉他的眼泪。他哽咽着，看着同事给自己扣上那个金属小环，把钥匙带离他。

后来他的乳头真的变得非常敏感，敏感到与平时的衣服摩擦都会骚痒难忍。同事为了把最美丽的他留给舞台，会为他准备一副乳贴，平时抹上一层滋润的膏油，再用乳贴把娇柔的乳头保护起来，只有快上台的时候才会替他摘下来。过分敏感的乳头和材料硬挺粗糙的演出服摩擦就会带来难以忽视的快感，他不知道该含着胸尽量躲避衣服的磨蹭，还是尽可能地让衣服带给他更多的快乐。情欲让他焦急和绝望，阴茎上的环勒得他好疼，提醒他廉耻和束缚。

舞台上的伴舞也有自己的任务，本就是一场充满挑逗的戏，加入一些爱抚的动作在正常不过了。在舞台上挣扎的他，分不清楚哪个时候究竟是谁，他只能感受到毫无规律来自不同人的抚弄，有时是轻柔的摩擦，有时是狠狠一把掐拧。他在舞台上的委屈和无力开始变得真实。

他的后穴是由另一位同事来照顾的，他不喜欢在后台的化妆间将就，会在他休息的时候带他去酒店开房。他叫他自己准备好润滑液和假阴茎，这两样是他都会用到的东西，其他的这位同事会看情况准备。

除了第一次他贴心为他润滑和扩张，之后他都叫他自己做好准备，就在那张床上。那段时间里同事也不去看他，会拿本书翻两页什么的。这让他更羞耻了，他会咬紧嘴唇尽量不发出太多呻吟，但是后穴里润滑液的水声根本无法掩饰。直到他把那根假阴茎完全塞进去，抖着说他已经准备好了的时候，同事才愿意撩开眼皮看他一眼，嗯了一声。难道自己真的那样难以忍受，他不禁羞得身上都泛起红潮。

他抽出那根丑陋的玩具，塞进两根手指，缓慢地抽插，他清楚地记得他的敏感点在那里，偶尔会照顾性地在上面顶转一两圈，看床上的人拉长了呻吟浑身都紧绷起来再移开。确认后穴已经松软敏感起来之后，他抽出手指，又从床头柜上抽出两张纸巾擦擦手上沾上的润滑液。接着会是他准备的一两样小玩具，跳蛋或者是拉珠。他极少会为他打开抑精环，为数不多的几次是他实在疼得难受了开口要求的。他还记得那一次他说的“太放纵了！疼痛是必须的。”

他有些怕他，每一个休息日都会提心吊胆。看到同事约定时间和地点的短信，就会浑身发麻，但最终他还是会带上那两样东西去酒店。之后的某一次，他在开演前递给他一样东西，他摊开手一看，是一颗跳蛋。他说让他放进去。他有些不敢直接拒绝他，只是犹豫地不走：“可是……这有些太过了，我不行的，我还要唱歌。”他说这是导演要求的，承诺他只会开最低档，如果他表现得好也许都不会开。他只好答应了。

开始的几句对白，什么都没有发生，但他知道只是还没有到时候。直到熟悉的音乐响起来，他知道快到了，终于伴舞从身后抱住他的肩，那件东西开始震动了，他的腿立刻就软了，他只好咬紧了牙，怕极了麦克风会传出什么暧昧的声音。

但那没用，控制不住的喘息声在歌词间隙被观众听得一清二楚，他从一个怀里被推倒另一个怀里，脚步虚浮，腿都站不直了。即使这样，他的一对乳头还是没有被放过，那里被撩拨的旁边的乳腺都跟着热痒起来，可是那个坚硬的环一点不会可怜他，勒进他的皮肉里，好疼好疼。泪水在他眼睛里闪着光，他已经不记得整个走位了，只能被伴舞拖着引着到他该去的站位。他勉强记得歌词，记得他该在那里跪倒，乐谱几乎是从他手里滑落，他跪在那里看眼前的伴舞，求他不要再撩拨他了，但他又怎么会怜惜他，他拢过他的后脑，拽他起来，把落在地上的乐谱摔在他怀里。是的，他该拿着乐谱的，他顺从的把它在身前拢紧。

伴舞拖他到舞台中央，压着他的前额，让他抬起头，在他耳边说：“你看，台下的观众都在看你呢……” 他愣住了，是啊还有观众，他这幅样子全被他们看见了。可是偏偏淫贱的身体变得更加敏感，他感觉到即使被抑精环管束着，阴茎也流出了一滴又一滴前液，再加上后穴流出的润滑，已经完全濡湿了内裤。情欲已经充满了他的身体，他是欲望的奴隶，是嫉妒的牺牲品，他吼叫仿佛在没有什么歌词能表达他的情绪。

最后他被甩倒舞台的一遍，哦，这大概是他刚开始站的位置，震耳欲聋的音乐消失了，他现在该做什么？

“大师？怎么样？”

他看着眼前的同事，差点忘了下一句台词，“太……太多音符了”。

之后他狼狈的会到后台，导演拥抱他，说今天的感觉对极了！以后就要这么演！他什么话也说不出来，软倒他沙发上，同事把他扶到厕所，帮他解开腰带，把跳蛋从后穴抠挖出来，那已经被他的穴肉捂得温热。他大声地呻吟，仿佛已经忘记身在哪里。抑精环解开之后，血液回流让阴茎针刺地疼，他哭出声，就要往地上跪，身后的同事捞住他的腰，安抚地说：“嘿，清醒一点，一会儿还有你的戏记得吗？”他一边支撑着他的身体，一边伸手去拽纸巾。他情绪渐渐平息下来，但情欲还在身体里乱窜，他握住同事的胳膊，“你能不能帮帮我，我实在想……” 

同事把他转过身，让他靠在自己怀里，“我很想，但是不行，对不起。只剩下最后一天了，再有一天你就可以射一次。”

他想起只有一次，就绝望地又想再一次流泪。同事等他的阴茎软下去，又帮他扣上金属环，整理好衣服，“再坚持一下，好吗？”他微微地点头，往门外走去。同事跟在他身后出门，跟导演站在一起，导演感叹：“就这个情绪，跟下一首歌特别搭！”

之后的他在大家眼里，已经变成一只随时随地散发着荷尔蒙的雌兽，谁装作无意地撩拨他一下，他就能哼出声来，而没有人不愿意看他那副目含春水的模样。他已经深陷情欲，又完全不能拒绝更多情欲，谁都能拉着他在化妆间里搭上一炮，但身前锁紧的环又让他有所顾忌，因为再多的情欲也不足以让他获得满足，只会带来疼痛。他的欲拒还迎简直就是所有人最想看见的姿态。随后的几次在他的“射精日”监督他的任务简直被大家挤破头争抢，因为每一个人都想被他恳求，然后残忍地拒绝他，看他那副深陷情欲的绝望模样。


	2. allflo2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他成为完成品。

他低着头有些恍惚，这时正坐后台候场。他两条腿紧紧地夹在一起，收缩着括约肌，肠道尽力地裹紧那颗嗡嗡震动的跳蛋。他闭紧了嘴唇，但颤抖的呼吸还是让他所处的困境暴露无遗。

同样候场的伴舞站到他跟前，他看到被鲸骨撑起的粉色的裙摆。接着他被托着下巴抬起头，是一双蒙着雾气的眼睛。他的脸色看上去不太好，眼圈乌青，形容憔悴，时不时袭来的凶猛的情欲，让他变得有些神经质。

伴舞抚摸着他的面颊，渴望被满足的他追着她的手心蹭过去，身子几乎贴到对方身上。“那个已经不能满足你了吗？”他没说话，喉咙泄出一声呻吟，眼泪又要流下来。她让他站起来，把他背对着自己按在墙上，手绕道前面解开了他的腰带。后台暗着灯，舞台上的灯光映进来忽明忽暗，她扯下他的裤子，两根纤细的手指埋进他的后穴。肠道兴奋地收缩，他一只手扒着墙，仰着头大口大口地喘气。

女人的两根手指并不算粗，绕着肠道里的跳蛋转动，挑逗着敏感的肛口。他磨蹭向后凑过来，渴望着更多的接触和更深的抽插。她欺身上前，让他靠在她柔软的胸脯上。“疼吗？”她在他耳边问，他抽噎着点头。被坚硬的金属毫不留情地束缚，无法勃起的疼痛他已经忍受得太久了。她亲亲他的耳垂，两指夹紧跳蛋深入肠道，顶到他的敏感点。突如其来的快感激得他小声尖叫，慌忙向前躲，消失了他和墙壁的最后一点空隙。

男伴舞们要上台了，路过他的时候打趣地吹着口哨，不知道是谁拍了拍他的脸颊，是谁揉了一把他的头发。他被女人压在身前操穴，被男人巡礼观赏，由内而外成为一件玩物。

“大师，还爽吗？”是疲劳的嗓子发出的略微沙哑的声音，一瞬间卑微屈辱涌起，他抽噎着高潮了，肠道剧烈地抽搐。女伴舞按着他的肩膀，对旁边的同事说：“要来试试吗？他到了。”

两根略粗的手指插了进来，肠道仍在不知廉耻地收缩吞咽，他想躲开却无处可去，他想起看不清面孔的阴影，想起纠缠不休的音符，想起嫉妒和贪婪丑陋的面孔，那两根手指温柔地扫刮他更加脆弱的敏感处，他被带上了更刺激的高处，被浪尖抛向高空，摔碎在空气和海水的相交处。

有人提议给他一对乳头带上乳环，他意志薄弱地拒绝，但导演承诺他每周那一次不再限制次数，他于是没骨气地答应了。

再回想起来他还能感受到冰凉的针尖，温热的血滴，麻药带来的迟钝，之后的热痒和近乎戏谑玩笑的疼痛。他们没有残忍到愈合的过程中给他戴上过沉的饰物，只是一个金属乳钉也让他难以忽视。它们的存在感在肉粒紧缩变硬的时候最强，会撑开只允许针尖通过的小孔。

他撩开衣服，凝视镜子里的自己，两颗横穿过肉粒的乳钉就像小小的锁，封住他错乱的情欲；对最娇嫩之处的残忍破坏，满足了所有人的施虐欲，他变得更凄惨了。

伤口已经好了，娇弱的皮肤更加敏感。他撕开乳贴，轻微的摩擦引起微弱的快感，被闷着几个小时的乳头在空气的爱抚下颤抖。他忍不住扯一扯乳钉，垂坠和拉扯感真的棒极了。 

“连这个洞也这么骚吗？”他没注意身后的人进来的动静，同事已经换好戏服了，同样的衣服穿在对方身上是完全不一样的气质。他羡慕他，不用他这些特殊操作也能满足导演的要求，他也嫉妒他，于是他撇开眼。脑子里出现的声音警告他：“嫉妒？要小心嫉妒！”

同事捏住他的下巴转过他的脸，让他直视镜子里的他，他有些不敢直视同事异色的眼瞳，视线固执地垂落。他的额发散落下来，搭在眼帘上，平添羞涩和无辜。“想要乳环吗？”同事问，“会更爽的。你想象一下，两个圈垂在这里，就像耳朵被钉上标签的奶牛。想要吗？”

是的，他想要。只要想象一下，乳环垂在那里，同事们可以更方便地拨弄，它们摇摆甩动，一定会更加爽利。他点了点头，同事抬手捏了捏他露在外面的乳头，他颤抖地叹息，忍不住转过手扶住同事的手腕。同事一只手扶着一端，另一只手去拧另一端的小球，乳钉拆了下来，还带着他温热的体温。而他从衣袋里摸出来的乳环却保有着金属的凉意，同事揉捏着他的乳尖让他放松，否则穿不进去的，他歪着头快把脸埋进他的脖子里。同事摸了摸他的后脑，让他转过身，他半蹲下来，把乳头吃进嘴里，滑腻温热的舌尖疏解着他的欲望，毫不吝啬地给予快感，乳尖像是终于得到满足似的，餍足地柔顺下来。湿润的乳尖对微凉的金属更加敏感了，他叫起来，媚意丝毫没有遮掩，好快乐，他快乐地欣喜地落泪了。

接口完美地闭合，一个圈挂在那里，他是被人类驯养的动物，看院产奶或者干脆作为一个活物被人索取良好的手感。

“猜猜是谁买给你的。”

他说出几个名字，但他没有猜对，每猜错一个，他会用手指扯一下他的乳环，他又哼起来，扭着腰在蹭身后人硬起的阴茎了。“是他，你是他的好大师，他喜欢你这副模样。”

真的吗？他喜欢！？他太快乐了，像是感谢这位同事似的跪下来为他口交，把饱满的勃起地硬物吞进嘴里，吸吮，舔弄，着迷地膜拜。这或许是无法正常勃起的阳痿患者的普遍的心情，那是男性的、雄性的象征；权力、威严、地位的代表；强壮的、侵略的、具备繁衍子嗣能力的证明，而他是个被囚禁的怪物。

原本他害怕那一场戏，现在他开始期待，别误会，他仍会痛苦，但他开始接受痛苦也可以带来甘美的事实。他的痛苦被赏玩，他成为庸人的守护神。

他的乳尖果然得到剧组所有人的关爱，但他们不允许他自己也能满足自己，他们希望他时刻保持敏感和饥渴。于是他们让他处在监视之下，睡觉的时候也要给他戴上一副手铐，拴在床头。是为他好，他们讲，这对于像他这样的角色是十分重要的，他自己也承认这一点。

但是又一次，在聚会上，他们灌了他酒，却照例把他拴在床头，他清早醒来的时候膀胱里积满了尿液，而前一夜和他一样宿醉的同事们又有哪个会起来为他打开手铐呢。他很绝望，紧闭着眼睛忍耐着忍耐着，而膀胱的胀痛却让他无法再次入睡。他疼痛却不敢翻动，膀胱里摇晃的液体会让他更加难受。可他实在忍不住了，扭动着，伸长了手去拿床头柜上的手机，手腕都被手铐磨破了。

他给一个同事打电话，但等他赶来的时候，他已经忍不住尿了出来，同事进来的时候，浸湿的床单还在滴水。他屈辱地哭了，对他最好的同事给他解开手铐，带他去换洗，为他清理。他想报答他，他趴在沙发上，扒开臀瓣露出保养的很好的后穴，“插进来吧，已经湿了……”他一边说一边哼哼着，如此渴望，就好像如果同事不赶紧插进来，他的手指就要钻进去了。

可是剧组的人都很有默契地不真的进入他，也不被他进入，不能真正满足他，他们说。他不能打破这个不成文的规定。他只好把手指插进去，可是不够，他还需要更多，他扭动着，缠着他，转过身来勾住他的脖子，嘴唇凑上来胡乱地亲吻。他喘着气断断续续地说：“里面很舒服的，你会喜欢的，一定会……”

他可怜的性器垂在身前，已经红肿，同事抚摸着他的后背，“可以，但有一个条件”

“什么？”

“你得在舞台上，他们都坐在台下，这是一场表演，你属于舞台，你的一切都要奉献给它。”

“好的，好……”

于是这成了一个淫乱的、神圣的仪式，至此他终于在舞台上完整。


End file.
